realm_of_idrisfandomcom-20200213-history
Noble House Form
For assistance on completing the Noble House Form, read below. * House Name - Write the name of your noble house. Ex: Casterly, Wolfshine, Fassoway. * House Banner - A House Banner is the flag which represents your noble house. You can make one here. Upon creating it, upload it to Imgur and post the link in the space provided. * Sigil - Give a description of your banner. Ex: House Wolfshine's sigil is a black direwolf over a field of red wine and grey, outlined in gold. * House Words - House words are a family motto, usually words a house lives by. Ex: House Casterly's words are "United we stand, divided we fall." * Titles - Titles are the positions your head of household holds. Ex: House Morgenstern's head of household is the Lord of Lancaster. * Seat - Seats are the ancestral castles which belong to your character. Ex: House Senate's castle is the White Keep. * Head of House - The Head of Household is the leader of your house. Ex: House Morgenstern's head of household is Melchior Morgenstern. * Heir - The heir of a household is who will become the next head of house if the current head of house dies. Typically it is the first born son of a head of household, then the next and so on. If there are no sons, it is daughters. Rarely is it ever a bastard. If there are no heirs to a head of household, the heir becomes the next brother or sister of the head of household. Ex: Melchior Morgenstern's heir was Jamie Senate, his cousin. * Vassals - Vassal houses are houses which serve other houses. Unless your house is a great house, your house won't have any vassal houses. Ex: House Fossoway is supported by House Jannermont, a vassal house. * Religion - The dominating religion your noble house believes. Ex: In Asaland, most houses believe in the Eight Pillars, the official religion which follows the history of the Children of A New. * Military Strength - Military strength is the number of combatants your house can have in times of war. It's highly important that you speak with an admin about this before filling it in. Essentially, take the total number of the population under your noble house and multiply by 0.0125 and that's your houses military strength. Note, your house's military will not be active at all times. Only a small fraction is, and when war comes, soldiers are then called. Ex: House Senate has 1,500 military combatants. '' * Ancestral Items - Powerful houses usually have weapons passed between Head of Households. ''Ex: Every royal house passes on their crown to their heir. Some houses pass ancestral swords. * History - Please give us a good description of your house's history. How did they rise to power and are there any important events that your house was involved in? * Qualities - Please give us a good description of your house's qualities. What are their members taught and what do they believe in? Category:Submission Forms